Call Us Team
by Tigereye13
Summary: The New Recruits are on their most important mission yet. Well, they see it that way. Coming up with a Team name.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here tonight for our most important mission yet," the brown haired boy standing in the center of the recreation room announced to his fellow new recruits. Once he was sure that all nine pairs of eyes were locked onto him he went on, "To change our team name from the New Recruits to something more fitting."<p>

Their blue haired teacher, who was passing by the door, poked his head in and inquired, "What about Apocalypse, Bobby?"

Bobby laughed nervously and went on with what he was saying, "We've been a team for over a year and a half and we have yet to get an official team name. We're always called the 'New Recruits'. But we are no longer new to the institute and we won't always be the new ones here! And we are way past the recruit stage! Sure some of us were temporarily forced to leave by their parents."

His brown eyes drifted towards a petite redhead and the equally short Chinese girl. Bobby went on, "And one of our group only joined us recently, but since she can kick all of our butts, and has done so, she is one of us."

Some of the group laughed while giving Logan's daughter nervous looks. Well "daughter" seemed to be a more polite title than "Logan's clone." Laura rolled her eyes.

Bobby was about to go on when the blond teen with orange bangs who was leaning against the wall spoke up, "Get to the point already, Bobby."

"I am, Ray. Give me a bit. First and foremost we will need to set down some ground rules," Bobby replied.

"Like what," the Chinese girl asked. "Well, we should probably make sure that no one tries to name our team after themselves. That would be annoying."

"Yeah, but I kind of like the idea of Team Iceman," Bobby said. "Ow, Jubilee, you didn't have to hit me."

"Yes, yes, I did," the Chinese girl said.

Bobby sighed, "Fine. We'll brain storm names for our team. Please, think about the name before you give them out. We don't want any random names that make no sense."

"So, Team Mwahahahaha, doesn't work?" a girl with blond hair asked as she filed her nails.

"How did that even cross your mind as a good idea, Tabitha?" Ray and Jubilee asked in unison.

"But I've always wanted to hear the Professor or Logan say Mwahaha. It's the only way I can think of to hear them say it," Tabitha said.

"Let's not name our team that just so you can hear them go Mwahaha," the redhead said. "Hmm, what about Team Dawn? Since we are the new group of X-Men. Like the new day dawning."

"That's a little too poetic for my taste, Rahne," Ray stated.

"Hey, how about Team Daybreak?" a dark skinned boy inquired. "It has a similar sense as Dawn and sounds cooler."

"I prefer Team Dusk, Roberto," Ray said.

"Your just saying something that's the opposite of what I said, Ray!" Roberto growled.

"Dusk sounds cooler," Ray said.

Before Ray and Roberto could get into a fist fight a blond boy got between them, "Come on guys. This is our team name that we're deciding here. Let's not start fighting."

"Stay out of it, Sam," Ray growled.

Bobby and Sam pulled them apart. Ray sat down on one side of the room and Roberto sat on the opposite side. They glared at each other before turning away from each other. Bobby sighed, "OK. Any more ideas?"

No one had noticed that while Ray and Roberto had been about to break into a fight Tabitha had left the room. Everyone sat down quietly as they tried to think of good ideas. Bobby wrote down the names they had come up with thus far. He held up the piece of paper, "This is our list of names thus far. We will keep a running list of any names we come up with."

Ray's green eyes were locked with Roberto's golden eyes. Neither was going to come up with any other names. Jubilee, Rahne, and Amara sat in a group to try to come up with names together.

Sam kept muttering, "Hey how about… wait that's an awful name. Oh, maybe… wait that's terrible. Oh… wait that's a bad name. Ah… shoot we would hate that after a while. Jeez, coming up with a good sounding name is hard."

Tabitha came back in with a stunned, tied up Lance. Lance had stopped by for a date with Kitty but Tabitha had other ideas. Logan followed Tabitha into the room. No one paid attention to Logan as all eyes were on Tabitha and her prize. Logan smirked as he read the kids' ideas. He grinned as he decided to put down a few of his own ideas onto their notebook page. He looked at Lance who was finally coming out of his stunned state. Logan walked out of the room with a grin on his face.

"What's the big idea, Tabitha? What gives? Tabitha, I have a date with Kitty! Let me go!" Lance yelled.

Amara stared at Lance and turned towards Tabitha, "Tabitha! Why did you kidnap Lance?"

"I figured that he could help us figure out a name. The Brotherhood got their name somehow," Tabitha reasoned.

"Mystique came up with our name! Now let me go you, you, Team of Crazy Kidnappers!" Lance yelled.

"Oh," Tabitha said. "Oh, well."

"Someone untie me!" Lance yelled.

The new recruits just ignored him as they tried to come up with ideas. The youngest member walked over to the list and picked it up. He looked it over and stopped. He reread something and groaned, "Did anyone see Mr. Logan come in here?"

"Huh, um, no. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he wrote his own ideas down," Jamie stated. "Um, he suggested: Logan's Minions, Minions for short, Team Mini-Mutants, and if no one else suggested it then he suggested Team BETA as well. It looks like his hand writing, anyway."

Bobby groaned as he took the list from Jamie. He scanned it before taking his pencil and drawing a line through Logan's Minions, Minions, and Team Mini-Mutants. He hummed as he looked at the last one, Team BETA, before shrugging and leaving it.

Kitty came into the room and spotted Lance tied up. She phased him out of the ropes and through a wall. She shook her head as she left.

Ray and Roberto had started to argue again about weather Dusk or Daybreak was a better name for the team. They weren't throwing their powers at each other but had decided to try to beat each other in a game of ping pong.

No one was paying attention to them. No one had noticed that it had gotten darker out, or that Kitty had returned from her date with Lance. Rogue stopped at the door and stared at them, "What are guys you doing? You do realize that you have taken the Rec Room for the past ten hours, right?"

"We're coming up with our team name," Amara explained.

"How about Team Insomniacs?" Rouge suggested.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I don't think we'll go with that one. But we'll keep it in mind."

Rouge left to find a new place to try to read her book. Rahne, Amara, and Jubilee finished whispering amongst themselves and nodded to each other. Amara and Jubilee pushed Rahne forward and gave her thumbs up to go forward. Rahne coughed to get everyone else's attention before saying, "Um, we, um me, Amara, and Jubilee came up with an idea. How about a name without "Team" at the front? What do you think of Organization X? It sounds cool and X could stand for the Roman numeral for 10 since there are ten of us, but it would be pronounced like the letter X, as in the X-gene. How does that sound?"

Several of the others blinked before Sam asked, "Is the Organization part of Organization X inspired by Organization XIII?"

"Maybe," the three girls said at once.

"Sounds good to me," Bobby said. "Any objections?"

"None."

"Sounds good."

"No complaints," Bobby said with relief. "OK. We're Organization X from now on."

Line-Break

"Come on, Team X," Logan said the next evening. "Time for training."

"What? But we're –" Bobby began.

"Too long. You're Team X. No complaining. Let's go. Time for a nice, relaxing Logan Session," Logan said, heading off to the Danger Room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know that a lot of people refer to this group as the New Mutants but I don't feel like that is a fitting title. I know that it steams from the fact that many of them are from the group referred as that but it just never sounded right to me to call them that. Since after all they won't always be the new group and its not that original to me. Besides, I don't see some of these characters liking that name. Being called New anything implies that they might not know what they are doing.

Quick Note: I didn't realize that my line break (a bunch of stars) had been removed.

Kairan1979 has informed me that Team X was the name of Logan's old Black Ops team. I didn't know that. But they will keep their name since I like the name and I am too lazy to come up with another name. Thanks Kairan1979 for giving me this interesting bit of knowledge about Logan's past.


End file.
